fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo EX
The Nintendo EX is a home console developed and created by OmegaFire. It's main controller is similar to the Wii U Pro Controller, but another main controller similar to the Wii U Gamepad also comes with the Deluxe Pack and can be bought separately as well. It also has virtual-reality like features. Features EX Controller The EX's main controller, the EX Controller, looks similar to that of the Xbox One and Wii U Pro Controllers. However, is also has some appearance similarities to the PlayStation 4 controller. The classic A, B, X, and Y buttons are placed on the right side of the controller, along with the C-stick (similar to the C-Stick of the New Nintendo 3DS). On the right side of the controller, there is the +Control Pad. There are also two control sticks that can be pressed down, one placed on each side of the controller, just like the Wii U's Gamepad and Pro Controllers. The EX Controller also has the L, R, ZL, and ZR buttons, +Start and -Select buttons, a HOME button, and motion controls. EX Gamepad The EX has an additional Gamepad controller that can be used with certain EX games and for Wii U games. It has the same buttons and functions of the normal EX Controller, but also has a touch screen (plus a stylus) and is shaped similarly to the Wii U's version of the controller. It has motion controls as well. EX Power Control The EX's Deluxe Pack includes a device called the EX Power Control. (It can also be purchased separately.) Similar to the Xbox Kinect, it tracks movement of the human body without the need for any gear. However, the Power Control has the ability to lock on the certain parts of the body, such as the hands and arms. In games such as Ultra Wrestling EX, a launch title, this can be used to make in-game movement. For example, the player can grab the opponent's legs in the game by quickly swooping their arms forward while the player is in front of the opponent in the game. The Power Control can mimic any movement the player performs, including even stunts like backflips and cartwheels, with very minimal lag, sprite twitching, or error. Other Controllers Other controllers, such as the Wii Remote and even the GameCube controller are compatible with the EX. Nintendo 3DS systems (including the 3DS XL, 2DS, and New 3DS) can also be used in some software as controllers by downloading the EX Controller application. The Wii U Gamepad is also compatible. Menu, Pre-Installed Software, and Miis The EX's menu is similar to that of the Wii U's. However, while a game/application is still in progress, the EX Menu can still be accessed and up to three applications can be "paused" at once. There are 120 slots on the basic version, 200 slots on deluxe version, and 350 on the ultimate version. This means that up to 120, 200, or 350 applications (including default channels and software, as well as the game disc) can be downloaded onto the system, given there is enough memory. The player can use either of the EX's controllers to select an option, or they can use their hand and finger via the Power Control. If they use the Power Control, they can form a fist to select, or they can push their finger forward. Miis return as well. They have more movement due to Power Control and can be customized even further, including new clothing styles and colors. Amiibo Support The Nintendo EX supports amiibo. The NFC is placed within an Amiibo Scanner that comes with both packs, or it can be scanned on the EX Gamepad's NFC built into the touch screen. Packs Basic Pack The Basic Pack is $249.99 and includes the following: *Nintendo EX Console with 48 GB of storage *EX Controller *EX Sports (Pre-Installed) *AC Adapter (Charger) for EX Controller *4GB SDHC Card *Amiibo Scanner Colors Available: * White * Jet Black Deluxe Pack The Deluxe Pack is $324.99 and includes the following: *Nintendo EX Console with 64 GB of storage *2 EX Controllers *EX Gamepad *EX Sports (Pre-Installed) *EX Power Control *AC Adapter for EX Controller *AC Adapter for EX Gamepad *8GB SDHC Card *Amiibo Scanner *Gamepad Stand Colors Available: * White * Jet Black * Aqua Blue * Crimson Red Ultimate Pack The Ultimate Pack was released on November 5, 2016. It is $399.99 and includes the following: *Nintendo EX Console with 120 GB of storage *2 EX Controllers *2 EX Gamepads *EX Sports PRO (Pre-Installed) *EX Power Control *AC Adapter for EX Controller *AC Adapter for EX Gamepad *32GB SDHC Card *Amiibo Scanner *Gamepad Stand Colors Available: * White * Jet Black * Aqua Blue * Crimson Red * Silver (Special) * Gold (Special) Bundles Splatoon X Bundle This bundle of the Nintendo EX, released on February 12, 2016, costs $349.99 and includes everything in the Deluxe Pack, a copy of Splatoon X, a specially designed EX Controller and EX Gamepad, and an exclusive Golden Squid amiibo. Kid Icarus: Armageddon Bundle Along with the release of Kid Icarus: Armageddon, a special limited-edition bundle was released. Costing $359.99, it includes the Deluxe Pack, a copy of Kid Icarus: Armageddon, exclusive gold and black controllers, an exclusive figurine of Pit, and an exclusive art book with artwork from the game. Rise of a Legend Bundle Following the release of Golden Soul: Rise of a Legend, a bundle was released to promote both the game and the brand new Ultimate Pack. The bundle cost $449.99 and includes the Ultimate Pack, the game, an exclusive figurine of Merideth Alma, and an exclusive artbook with art from the game. Games Produced for EX Note: If you want to make a game for the EX, please do! All games for the console are allowed! Gallery NintendoEXLogo.png|The console's official logo. Nintendo EX Boxart.png|Boxart Template Nintendo EX Boxart (Power Control Compatible).png|Boxart Template (for Power Control compatible games) Power Control (with Icon).png|Power Control Logo Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Nintendo EX Category:Nintendo EX Games